Justice League America Annual Vol 1 4
:* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * * * * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Villains: * Other Characters: * * Mister Matisse Locations: * :* :*Metropolitan Museum of Sundries * * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is the First Annual under the title Justice League America. The series was formerly known as Justice League International Annual. * Although this issue is technically entitled Justice League America, an illustrated cover stamp designates it as Justice League Antarctica. * Big Sir appeared last in Justice League America #35. He appears next in Justice League Quarterly #4. * Captain Atom appeared last in Justice League Europe #19. He appears next in Captain Atom #45. * Catherine Cobert appeared last in Justice League Europe #19. She appears next in Justice League Europe Annual #1. * Clock King appeared last in Justice League Europe #6. He appears next in Justice League Quarterly #4. * Cluemaster appeared last in Justice League Europe #6. He appears next in Justice League Quarterly #4. * Elongated Man appeared last in Justice League Europe #19. He appears next in Justice League Europe Annual #1. * Fire appeared last in Justice League America #42. She appears next in Justice League Quarterly #1. * G'nort appeared last in Justice League America #40. He appears next in Justice League Quarterly #2. * Guy Gardner appeared last in Justice League America #42. He appears next in Adventures of Superman #473. * Major Disaster appeared last in Justice League America #35. He appears next in Justice League Quarterly #4. * Martian Manhunter appeared last in Justice League Europe #19. He appears next in Justice League Europe Annual #1. * Maxwell Lord appeared last in Justice League Europe #19. He appears next in Justice League Quarterly #1. * Metamorpho appeared last in Justice League Europe #19. He appears next in Justice League Europe Annual #1. * The Mighty Bruce appeared last in Justice League Europe #6. He appears next in Justice League Quarterly #4. * Multi-Man appeared last in Justice League Europe #6. He appears next in Justice League Quarterly #4. * Oberon appeared last in Mister Miracle (Volume 2) #19. He appears next in Mister Miracle #20. * Power Girl appeared last in Justice League Europe #19. She appears next in Justice League Europe Annual #1. * The Scarlet Skier appeared last in Justice League America #36. He appears next in Justice League Quarterly #2. * Sue Dibny appeared last in Justice League Europe #19. She appears next in Justice League Europe Annual #1. | Trivia = * A Daily Planet newspaper appears with an article by stuff writer M.J. DeMatteis entitled "New Heroes on the Block?" A photograph of the former Injustice Gang taken by staff photographer P. Porker is included. Peter Porker is a pastiche of the Marvel Comics character Peter Parker, aka the Amazing Spider-Man. * G'nort makes reference to the Batman movie in this issue. * The Dooley Diamond is named for editor Kevin Dooley. | Recommended = * Justice League International * Justice League Europe * Justice League Task Force | Links = * Justice League America series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe. }}